The Legend of Spyro: Warfang High
by The Shadow Gryphon
Summary: Most people think that royals have a very easy life. But Spyro is the living proof not all of them. He is the only son of Empress Emera and the current Purple Dragon, thus making him royal ánd a hero. But he wants a normal life, with real friends. And he finally gets the chanche, by going to Warfang High. Soon, he meets new people, one of them being a Dragoness named Cynder...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

**This is my second collab with Warrior of Spectra and we are both excited to show you our new story: 'The Legend of Spyro: Warfang High'!. Now, this story will be an alternate version, a spin-off if you will, from his story 'The Legend of Spyro: The Forsworn'. Therefore, it will include characters from that one. Don't worry, you will still be able to understand without having read that one, but I still suggest you do read it. Its one of the best stories on the site!**

**Now, shall we begin? :3**

**Disclaimer: Neither me, or Warrior of Spectra own The Legend of Spyro. We're not awesome enough...Yet ;3**

Today was the day...the day Spyro had been waiting years for: to attend Warfang High.

While most dragons hated the idea of attending school, particularly a school where you had to live on campus the entire year, Spyro held no such thoughts. Especially when he, for the first time in his life, could live outside of Warfang's Temple and meet some new friends.

Being the only child of Empress Emera, the Empress of the Dragon Realms, was not as easy as everyone who wished to be born royalty would dream…especially when your mother is The Dragon-Goddess of The Afterlife, the third born child of The Goddess Spectra and the Empress.

And there was one last factor that did not make Spyro's life easy: He was the current Purple Dragon, a legendary creature that was destinied to control all of the Dragon Elements and put his mark on the current age.

Everytime the fifteen year old dragon stepped outside of the Warfang temple, he always wore a hood and robe, keeping his face hidden but his scale colors exposed. Everyone would treat him with respect and royalty…but he just wanted to be normal. But he knew it wasn't possible. The only solution to him blending into the crowds of Warfang and the world was dyeing his scales red and walk among the citizens for a few hours.

Although the purple dragon would have to wear the dye his entire school year, at least he'd be able to make new friends.

Inside his chambers, the purple dragon was busy packing his bag. The contents in his bag contained scrolls, with techniques of the nine Elemental Dragon styles written on them, that he would be memorizing to further progress his powers over Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Sand, Stone, Water, Wind and Shadow, the nine Elements of The Goddess Spectra…who was in turn Spyro's grandmother, something he still found hard to believe.

After including the last of his belongings into his bag, he glanced at two pictures that he held in his paws before putting them away.

One painting was of Spyro, wearing his orange-red dye, making him look like a Fire Dragon, and his two second parental figures: The fire Guardian Ignitus and his Fire Dragoness mate Pyra. While Emera was busy with her tasks of running her Empire, making sure that the Empire she had formed a thousand years ago was being fair and just, Ignitus and Pyra would look after the young dragon, acting as second parents.

While Spyro attended the Academy, the official story would be that Spyro is the only son of the couple.

After Spyro placed the picture into his bag, he glanced at the other painting…this one was of Spyro and his mother, Empress Emera. The Indigo colored Dragoness was laying on the ground with Spyro, who was five at the time, smiling happily as the dragonling snuggled up to her, sleeping peacefully.

Even though she was busy, Spyro's love for his mother was strong and the two spent as much time as they could. Emera was reluctant to let her only child attend the Academy, knowing she would not be able to see her son as often. But to help him progress, the Empress agreed with her son's request.

Spyro smiled as he placed the painting in his bag and slid it over his shoulder as he walked out of his large chambers, pushing the doors open and made his way to his mother's chambers across the hall…preparing to tell his mother goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**Welcome to the new chapter of Warfang High! :D**

**Hope ya guys like it!**

**Disclaimar: We don't own the Legend of Spyro...Yet ;)**

* * *

"Do your homework as soon as you get the chance. Get it done early."

"I will."

"Do not pick a fight…"

"I won't…"

"Make friends…"

"Mom…"

Empress Emera and Spyro were present in the Warfang Temple's courtyard. A worried Emera was reminding her son on what to do at Warfang High so he can adapt to the environment in the school.

"Sorry." Emera, chuckling softly to her only son as she kneeled down in front of him and finished applying Spyro's red scale dye that would make him appear like a normal fire dragon. The Dragon Empress smiled at her only son while placing a paw over her son's cheek. "I am just so excited for you…"

"I know mom." Spyro said to his mom, smiling at her as she stroked her cheek.

Emera let out a sad sigh.

"You know I could teach you to master your elements…" Emera explained. "I could have the guardians take care of my duties and I could spend more time with you."

"I know mom…but I want to go…I'd like to spend more time with you mom, I honestly would…but I want to make some friends aside from Hunter and Sparx…" Spyro said. "This is my chance…"

Emera nodded, smiling again.

"Just be careful…" Emera said, kissing her son's cheek. "Study…do well…make new friends…and you'll be fine. And do not be afraid to visit me if you get lonely…"

"Thanks mom…I will."

With that, Emera stood up and walked out of the court yard and into the Temple. Spyro watched his mother disappear into the temple, and turned around and walked out the Temple gates…preparing to make his way to his new school.

* * *

"Demon!"

"Get out of my way, devil!"

'Get away from me, you monster!"

The black Dragoness walked past the three creatures, a Cheetah, a Fire Dragon and a Mole, as they threw insults at her.

Despite the insults, she seemed to remain very calm and stoic, even cold and uncaring towards the three.

The smirk the Fire Dragon, wich had seemed the leader, slowly but surely began to fade. Like his comrades, he had hoped of some sort of reaction. Anger, sadness, guilt...But this Dragoness didn't reply to anything! It was frustrating, really.

As the smirk was finally replaced by a frown, the Fire Dragon became bored with their 'game'.

'C'mon guys, that demoness isn't worth our time' he snorted, turning around. The Cheetah and Mole followed. They had come to the same conclusion.

The black Dragoness sighed in relief. Even though she seemed uncaring at the rain of insults on the outside, on the inside, she had trouble holding back her tears. What the Fire Dragon and his goons had said was mean, hurtful and, worst of all, it was true.

She really was a monster...The creature who was once known as 'The Terror of the Skies'.

Suddenly, she felt a webbed claw on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around, looking right in the face of a friendly-looking Water Dragoness, with a female Electric Dragoness at her side.

"Don't pay attention to those idiotic jerks, Cynder!" she smiled warmly at the black Dragoness, who was apparently named Cynder.

"Yeah, Tula is right! They don't what you've been threw! If they would, they would be begging for forgiveness already!" encouraged the Electric Dragoness.

Cynder sighed, smiling slightly.

''Thanks Tula, Electra...But...What if they're right? I me-" Cynder was immediately interrupted by Electra.

"Don't say that! You know it's true! You're not Malefor's puppet anymore!"

Cynder sighed. She lost the count of how many times this situation had happened. Some bullies would call her names, and Tula and Electra would stick up for her. In fact, that was how they met!

"Let's forget about it" decided Cynder. Her friends nodded in agreement, and the three of them looked up as the bell rang.

"I should really go. Volteer won't be happy If I will be late _again_" groaned Electra. Volteer, like Electra, was an Electric Dragon, and he was both the science teacher and the Electric Elemental teacher. Seeing how he was probably the most skilled master in that Element, it wasn't a surprise he was appointed as the Electric Guardian.

Tula nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, daddy won't be happy either…" she said. Typhon was the Water Guardian and thus taught that Element as well. But he was also Tula's father. And if people thought having a teacher as a parent was good, they were very wrong. It made things only harder and more awkward in Tula's opinion.

"What Elemental Class do you have, Cyn?" asked Electra. Cynder had been born as a Shadow Dragon, but thanks for Malefor's corruption, she also had control over Wind, Fear and Poison, the latter two being created by the Dark Master's experiments himself.

" I think Wind" answered Cynder, frowning as she remembered that was next to the Ice Dojo.

Her friends groaned, realizing that to.

''You mean that creep will be there to?" asked Electra.

"If I hurry, he won't" shrugged Cynder, before turning around.

"Bye guys!"

* * *

As she arrived at the Wind Dojo, she quickly looked to see if she was alone. She glanced at the Ice Dojo, and couldn't detect a certain someone. She sighed in relief and was about to walk up to the Wind Dojo, as a smooth and flirtrious voice spoke.

"Well hello there Cynder, babe!"

Cynder groaned as she heard the voice. She turned around as a muscular male Ice Dragon walked up to her.

"What do you want, Erasmus?" snapped Cynder, already annoyed.

Erasmus raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Why would I want something, Cynder my dear?" he asked smoothly, attempting to lay a claw on her shoulder. Cynder quickly pulled away.

"You always want something" she rolled with her eyes. 'What's it this time?"

Erasmus frowned, and then smirked.

"Well, a very good restaurant opened yesterday, and I was wondering i-"

"No, thanks! I already have enough homework!" interrupted Cynder him harshly. "Goodbye., Erasmus" she said, as she promptly turned around and ran into the Wind Dojo.

Once there, she sighed sadly. Erasmus had always been annoying, constantly asking her out and flirting with her. He was a real player, and any Dragoness with a brain could see that. And everyone knew he only wanted Cynder for her looks and to brag he 'banged the Terror of the Skies'.

Cynder frowned. Aside from Tula and Electra, almost everything seemed to think of her as either a monster or a lust object. And she didn't want to be either.

The Shadow Dragoness sighed again. If only someone could accept her for who she truly was…

* * *

**Aw, poor Cynder! T_T**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! R&R! :3**


End file.
